Noise King
by Iruleyouruleweallruleforirule
Summary: One year after the Game, Neku's life changes again- for the worse.
1. Through the Heart

Noise King

Noise King

Prologue

1 week after 'The World Ends with You'

"Yo, mom? This is Phones." Beat said.

"It's nice to meet you Ms.Bito-san." Neku said respectfully, bowing.

"Oh, hello…"

Beat's mother blushed, remembering she never actually learned Neku's name.

"Neku, ma'am. Neku Sakuraba."

"Thank you, Neku. Who are your parents?"

Neku flinched.

"What is it, Neku?"

"They… were killed when I was 10. We were walking through Udagawa… and they were killed… by a man in a black trenchcoat. He yelled something like, Yocktgraas, but It's kind of blurry… he shot me, but I didn't die." Neku started to cry.

"Then where do you live now, Neku?" Mrs. Bito asked.

"I live near the River, Mrs. Bito-san." Of course she didn't know he was looking for Joshua.

1 year later…

10:00 PM Udagawa Back Streets

"Phones!"

"Beat?"

"Over here, Neku!"

"Geez, man, what took you so long?"

"Sorry, I was busy at AMV. When's the concert starting?"

"5 minutes."

Neku sighed, and turned off his MP3, but kept his 'Phones' on. 5 minutes later, the opening notes of 'Emptiness And' blared into the air. The group looked up, and Shiki exclaimed,

"Look! It's 777!"

Neku grinned and took out his LIVE pin and connected it to his earphones. Today was his 16th birthday, and he had bought the group Dëf March tickets.

10:30

As the notes of Three Minutes Clapping quiet, Neku notices someone on the stage that wasn't there before.

"No… No! NOOOOOOOOOO-gak …"

The bullets hit their chests as Joshua grins and looks away.

"Neku's baack."


	2. Proxy

Noise King

Noise King

Chapter 1: Proxy

"Ugh… where… am- NO! No! NOT AGAIN! What THE HELL?!" Neku screamed. "Joshua- you did this to me- and not only me, Beat and Shiki, too- once I find you, Joshua, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

"Neku?"

"What, Shiki?" Neku growled.

"Um… I was wndering… since we're in the Game again… you want to make a pact?"

Neku sighed and thought of what happened his last pact with her.

_C'mon, you know you want to, Neku. _

_Shut up! As if she felt that way._

_**Proxy. Your time has come.**_

_What?!_

_**The UG is in danger. **_

What? Find someone else! I'm perfectly happy living my new life, and now you want me to risk it again? And Shiki's, too! I'm not letting Shiki die!

_**The UG and the RG are linked, Proxy. If it dies, she dies. **_

Not if I get her out of Shibuya.

**Not just Shibuya. The whole UG is collapsing. The Composer's integration by Kitaniji weakened the Reapers, causing the Noise to go astray. A pact cannot save you now, Proxy. You must find and eliminate the Noise King.**

_The Noise King? What the hell is the Noise King?_

…

_Fine._

"Neku? Neku?!" Shiki's voice called.

"Unn- what?"

"Oh, thank God! We thought a Noise hit you!"

"No. But we need to make a pact. Now."

"OK. Now we can fight the Noise." Neku said.

"But what about Beat?" Shiki asked.

"I don't know. Where is he anyway?"

"Asleep on a bench in Ten-Four."

"Hmm.. Who could he pact with…"

"ERIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

"What?!"

"I-I—it's ERI!"

"Oh no- oh no no nooo… Shiki, make a pact with her now! You're the only one who can save her. She must have been at the Dëf March concert!"

Shiki shook her head.

"No Neku. I want to stay with you. She has more Imagination than maybe even you! Beat can pact with her!"

Neku stared at her, then exclaimed,

"WHAT? You need to save your friend!"

Shiki shook her head again and said,

"Neku. You're more than a friend."

Neku stared and stepped back.

_What are you doing? You've wanted this for a year, you idiot!_

_What the hell do you think I'm doing? I can't be with Shiki! I'm Joshua's Proxy! He came after me once, he'll do it again. My parents DIED from grief when Ryuo was shot! I don't want that to happen to Shiki. Plus, Joshua…_

_Screw what Joshua wants! Shiki wants YOU, you IDIOT!! She doesn't even want Eiji Oji, she wants YOU!_

"I… love… you- agghh.." Neku said. He slowly fell over.

"NEKU!! NEKU!!" Shiki screamed.

"PHONES?!" Beat cried.

"So, you're all awake."

"Yo, Coffee Man?"

Sanae Hanekoma stepped forward, grinning.

"He's the Heir Angel. He won't die if I can help it."

Neku…

Neku…

"What the hell…?" Neku whispered.

_**Aah, our young Savior wakens.**_

___Crap, not again._

_**Your wings are waiting.**_

_What?_

_**Your wings. The Heir Angel has to have wings.**_

___What? Heir Angel?_

_**The Producer is much like The Composer, except he has a life span, he isn't defeated. The Composer chose you to be the Heir. Hanekoma's life is ending. **_

_Mr. H? He's… dying?_

_**He isn't dying, just retreating to the Higher Plane. He needs a replacement. And that is you.**_

_**His time is coming, Heir. He has chosen you to take his place. Accept his wings, and replace him as the parallel of the Composer, just as Hikaru was Composer before Joshua, and Sho tried to kill him their first game.**_

_Sho? Sho!? What?!_

"Neku? Neku!"Shiki's voice cleared the darkness.

"Beat? Pact with Eri, please. I can't worry about her all the time… I need to protect Shiki. You helped me a year ago, can you help Eri- whoah, wait, what? Shiki, you- you're… Eri!"

"Yo, kids, what're you doin' jus sittin' there?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you a Player?" Neku asked.

"Whas'sa Player?"

"Oh, no. Oh, no. Nonono!!" Neku whispered to himself.

"Yo, kid, whas' wrong? You havin' a seizure?"

Beedldydeedee! Erase Game Master 12950. Complete, and Face Erasure. Fail, and Face Erasure.

Voices all around, saying, "What the hell?", "What is this spam?" etc.

"No! Everyone in Shibuya's a Player! The UG and the RG have merged!" Neku gasped. He stood up, looking for his pins.

"Here we a- wait, what! My pins… I only have my Harmonizer Pin and the Player Pin! Where's my Enju, or Rakuyo, or my Mitama, or Unjo, or Dope Line!? Crap, I've only got my wallet, too!"

Neku, Shiki, Beat, and now Eri stood there sullen. Neku shook his head, running for CAT street.

"Phones. I'll drive you." Sanae said.

"Mr. H? Oh, thanks! I need to get to the J of the M store on CAT street! They have all my good pins, like Blade, and Vortex Saber."

"Neku? I'm coming with you." Shiki said.

Neku smiled, walking over to her.

"Of course you are. But it's Day One and they're already asking us to beat the Game Master-

"Game Master_**s**_, Neku. The Noise King's made every Reaper a GM, and he's changed the rules, too. There are 365 days to this Game, Phones. And three missions a day. He's screwing with Joshua's well-thought-out system." Mr. H said.

Neku chewed on this for a second, thinking, until Beat yelled out,

"SO WE TAKE OUT THE COMPOSER! We know who he is, where he is, and when he is!"

Eri stared at him for a second, then looked at Shiki as if to say, _I'm partnered with this idiot?_ Shiki shrugged as Neku mouthed the words, _So was I. _

"Beat, it isn't as simple as that. Joshua's disappeared, and the Reapers are to afraid to take out the Noise King, even Shades' replacement." Mr. H said.

"But yo, who is Shade's replacement?" Beat asked.

"Well, he was the Conductor of Shibuya, so it has to be a Reaper of High Rank. Let me check." Hanekoma turned around opening his cell. He murmured something, then turned around again. "I've found two things. 1, the new Conductor is Koki Kariya, who recently climbed the ranks of the Reapers quickly. And 2. Game Master 12950 is Uzuki Yashiro. Erase Uzuki or YOU will be."

"Alright, done. Now we track down Uzuki." Neku said, flipping his new pins around.

"Who is this 'Uzuki?'" Eri asked.

"Uzuki is a Reaper Beat and I befriended during Game 3. Her and Kariya, the new Conductor. So now we track her down and see whoever wants us to take her out. There's no way I'm taking her out." Neku responded.


	3. Silver Wings

Noise King

Noise King

Chapter Three

Chapter 2: Silver Wings

12:00 UG Udagawa

"Where the HELL are the Players?! Kariya said I was their target today, where are they?!" Uzuki growled.

"You don't want to know, Uzuki Yashiro I have eliminated 19.94 of the Players They are weak I am waiting for the Heir The Composer will follow and I will eliminate him Shibuya will be changed Permanently." A black form said.

12:04 Scramble Crossing

"Urg. Where do we start. We can't split up, or we risk Eri and Beat's erasure. And if we stay together, we're in a cluster. We're an easy target no matter what. And I don't have my Approaching Eden pins to protect us." Neku said.

"Well, we could go shopping for some clothes." Eri suggested. Neku scowled.

"I already started to wear new clothes." He said, pointing to his jeans and sleeved Dharma. He was still wearing his black scarf, in replacement for the bunching of his long-since outgrown dharma. "I'm not willing to wear _new _new clothes. Then Shiki stepped back, dropping a red aura Mr. Mew (or Piggy) as he flew into the air after a Noise.

"After it! It's a pack of Drakes!" Neku yelled, flying into the air, leaping of buildings. Beat ollied onto his board, ramping on rails, as Shiki lifted pieces of earth of the ground to make stairs, Eri following quickly after her. They could see a small black figure topped with orange that was Neku, followed by beat, wearing his new Reaper-sign themed vest. When Shiki and Eri finally arrived, Neku's Enju psych sword was activated and Neku was slicing, spinning and jumping as Beat hit each Drake with his board in a random order. Shiki dived into the fray, throwing Eri a lighting and Pyrokinesis pin. Eri stood there, until Neku yelled, "PRESS YOUR FINGERS ON THEM!" As he flew by, quickly followed by a vicious Drake. Finally, Neku and Shiki gained enough energy to loose Mr. Mew's gigantic Fusion form on the Drakes. Neku and Shiki landed on an apartment building's ledge, with Beat and Eri landing on the opposite side. Shiki called to Beat,

"We should be able to see the whole district from the View!"

Neku nodded, and climbed up to the top of the apartment building, hurling himself into the void of the space between Towa Records and The View, landing on the occasional building, as Beat called after him,

"No fair, you got a head start, Phones!" Flipping off buildings until he caught up with Neku. Finally, as they neared The View, the earth started to rumble… as a giant black fox burst up from the groung, vaporizing hundreds of civilians in the Scramble Crossing.

"What the hell!?" Beat cried, braking on the View. Neku stumbled back, gasping.

"I think that's Uzuki's Noise form… I think she got fed up with waiting like a good GM." Neku said.

"Neku! Beat! Don't try top go after it! I don't know what I'd do without you, Neku…" Shiki trailed off. Neku and Beat smiled, and Beat said,

"Yo, we gotta have partners! We need yo' help!"

"Yeah, just use negative-type psychs while we take her out at Point Blank." Neku said, grinning. "We've dealt with a giant, serpentine DRAGON and you're worried about a fox? I've beaten three GM's before."

Neku and Beat smiled, jumping off the View, and Shiki and Eri heard the screams of countless unknowing bystanders.

_**Heir. Uzuki is infused with the power of the Noise King. You will not defeat her without your wings.**_

___Screw wings! I've got Beat, Shiki and Eri! I don't need your power-_

"_GAAAAAH!_ She's strong!" Neku cried out as he was hurled across the crossing, slamming into a building.

_Are the Higher Plane all that can beat The NK?_

_**Yes. But Sanae lives. You must integrate him, or his power will be useless.**_

___They're right, Phones. Integrate me. My times' up. _

_Fine. But only for Shiki. _

As Neku slipped into unconciousness, he saw a bright flash… and he was awake.

He stood up, painfully, though it was necessary.

_**The Wings, Phones. I'll be with you. Put on your new pins. **_

Neku looked at his pins, noticing a pin with a sword on it. He took it, and a pin with a crown, and booted them.

"Bring it!" He yelled, holding his sword from the Excalibur pin, and his wings unfurled, as he jumped into the air. Uzuki(Kitsune Cantus) turned to look at him, as she lifted her hands to the air, a ball of energy growing in it.

"Look! An angel!"

"It'll save us from that thing!"

"Help us!"

Neku looked down, then back at the GM. As Uzuki hurled the ball at Neku, he pointed Excalibur at Uzuki, and was engulfed by the blinding light from the ball.

Too much fighting? Anything you want me to add? (no OC's, except Reapers, angels, the like. OC's seem tacky to me) Please review, I'll make the next chapter longer.

-Thx


End file.
